


everything at once

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cuddlefucking, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they don't even want to stop long enough to take their clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything at once

The meister who made him was nestled in his arms, somehow everything at once: soft and sharp, rough and gentle.

She didn’t say a word, but she did keep scooting back to press herself further and further into him. He let his eyes close and breathed in her scent, sweet shampoo and soft skin. The spark between them, the one that had kept them sane and healed their friends and slain hundreds of mad enemies, blazed bright and warm.

Maka hummed a high-pitched little note, a sound Soul knew from experience she made when she was deeply, profoundly happy. How could he want more, more, more when they were already so close? But he did; he wanted to drown in her, wanted to kiss her to match the timing and swells in the symphony of her soul.

He assuaged his urges by kissing her neck.

“Mmmm, Soul,” she murmured. In those two syllables, he could hear a grin, and it only encouraged him to smile, too, and add some tongue.

“Wanna use your teeth?” she asked, more sheepish than she had any need to be - he already knew how she felt about biting. He was nothing if not eager to please, and he acquiesced, licking her skin through each gentle nip.

When Soul’s teeth and tongue met her flesh, Maka writhed with pleasure in his hold, her ass a tantalizingly erratic pressure on his erection. He failed to avoid moaning into her skin.

“I can feel you back there,” she teased, reaching to cup him through his sleep shorts. “Shit, Soul, you’re so…”

“Let’s…” He didn’t know how to say it, exactly, so instead, he hovered his hand around the crotch of her pajamas, offering tentative feather-touches to explain without words what he was suggesting.

Her answer was not to remove her clothes, but to press his fingers between her legs without delay, undulating as she held his hand in place. Maka’s unbound enthusiasm for his touch unleashed a kind of freedom in Soul’s blood, igniting his desire to rub off against her as she took away the fear that he would be judged for the throes of his passion.

Soul rolled his hips against the swell of her rump, sighing in sweet relief at the friction, and she highlighted the moment by thrusting backwards to meet his every motion. For a heady, heavenly minute, he slid back and forth, clothed dick rubbing along the cleft of her ass while his fingers swirled circles around her concealed clit.

And then she moved, and he missed her terribly. But she was only turning around, and oh, this was good, too; he could see into the depths of her eyes that way, could taste her lips that way. As they kissed she put her knee between his legs, pushed her lithe thigh against his erection so he had no choice but to sigh into her mouth.

“Fuck, yeah,” he murmured, grabbing her rear to pull her close. As they dry-fucked, he lost track of all but the friction in his shorts and the warm fullness of Maka, Maka in his arms, Maka trying to kiss his ear even though they were moving too much.

Their sexual touches were intimacy incarnate on the most literal level; Soul supposed it was not this way for everyone, but his partnership’s history was so rich and so complex that every new act of intimacy carried all the weight of what they already had. It was always a new step forward - joined in mind, joined in soul, and finally, joined in body.

There was one person on the planet who he trusted enough to see him panting and unraveling, and he, in turn, was the one person on the planet who she would allow to see her the same way. And the experience stripped all his defenses down, too. It had taken so much faith in her and in himself and in their partnership not to run away from the first time she had wanted to touch him, hold him, taste him, take him inside her.

She had never said as much, but he knew it was not easy for her at first, either. Everything in life felt like a war between fear and trust, isolation and love. Since then, they had become so comfortable, approaching sex as a soothing reminder of their connection.

To engage in this with Maka was proof, every time, that trust could survive. It wasn’t about their abilities to bring each other to the height of physical pleasure so much as it was about their abilities to show each other these sides of themselves, rather than retreating to their bedrooms to work out the frustration on their own. Each orgasm was another triumph blooming in their bodies and souls.

Besides, she was hot as fuck.

The emotions fueled his pleasure almost as much as the here-and-now sight of Maka with her face flushed, her mouth open, hips rolling fast against his thigh, flashing him a smile when they made eye contact.

“Gonna come,” he murmured, in case this changed anything.

“Good,” she whispered fiercely, redoubling her efforts. With a gasp, Soul came in his shorts, losing his rhythm to the rigid twitch of his orgasm.

She moaned, speeding up her own motions, until she, too, stiffened, thrusts slow and fervent in all her pleasure. She laid still in his arms, afterwards, trying to catch her breath with long, deep sighs.

After the mandatory cleanup - lying around with come in their pants simply became too uncomfortable to ignore - Soul and Maka gravitated right back into each other’s arms, sated and calm.

“Hahah. We never could’ve done that when we were new together,” Maka observed.

That triggered something defensive in Soul. “Hey, I think we had pretty great sex for a first time,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, it was awesome,” she answered, lifting her head from his chest to deliver a frisky grin and a peck to his lips. “But I think there’s a big difference between you using your tongue and the two of us being able to get each other off just by snuggling.”

He snickered, and the sound became a deep belly laugh. “I wouldn’t call that _just_ snuggling.”

“Okay, well - either way, we’ve gotten _good_ ,” she huffed, using the cheeky fake-annoyed voice that always got her what she wanted.

Soul squeezed Maka closer. She was his nerd, his bookworm, his badass, the woman who could push all his buttons and get him off through his underwear and chase the bad things away. All at once.

“M’lucky.” It slipped out, for which he was glad. He might not have been able to say it if he had tried to plan it.

“Me, too,” she sighed, voice dreamy.


End file.
